


to be a seagull

by etislem_18



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He's so in love with her, Hints of Smut, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etislem_18/pseuds/etislem_18
Summary: “You silly man,” she said, brushing her thumb against his cheek. Anne raised her eyebrows, and God help him, Gilbert’s heart stuttered at the adorably, playfully haughty look on her face. He didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with the woman beneath him, but she proved him wrong every day. “Seagulls mate for life. If I flew away, you would follow me, as I would follow you.”...Anne muses on becoming a seagull; Gilbert muses on how much he loves her.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: Shirbert smut





	to be a seagull

Gilbert was drifting on the edge of sleep.

Eyes closed, breathing deep, wrapped up in Anne – he felt peace. Warmth. Bliss.

They lay naked together, one of Anne’s legs tossed over his, her smooth thigh pressing down into his, her foot pressed to his calf. The house, like their bodies, was pleasantly warm, but she nestled closer into him anyway, nuzzling her cheek against his collarbone as she languidly dropped kisses all over his bare chest. In-between caresses, she chattered happily, as she often did, and he could have floated away for the happiness of it all.

Gilbert was still slick with Anne’s essence; just moments ago they’d peaked in pleasure together. Just moments ago, she had collapsed down onto his chest, gasping and panting his name as he’d seen stars that looked curiously like the pattern of freckles that decorated her creamy skin.

Anne had rolled into his side, tucking herself against him. He’d never quite stopped marveling at how perfectly they fit together, even more so now that they lay in front of a half-heartedly crackling fire, the glowing coals casting shadows around them, warmth creeping over them despite the softly falling snow he could barely glimpse through the steamy window.

He roused himself, not wanting to doze and miss a single word, a single precious moment with her. Gilbert drew in a deep breath as he stretched like a drowsy cat, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his sleepy, contented mind started to piece together what she was saying.

“I think I’d _quite_ like to be a seagull. To enjoy the freedom of flying miles over the sea, to take in the great _vastness_ and _beauteousness_ of the oceans,” her hand drifted over his stomach, making its rounds as she caressed her way to the top of his chest and back. Gilbert didn’t have to see her face to know that her eyes were losing focus and growing wider, that the corners of her lips would be tilting up ever so slightly as her voice took on a dreamy quality that told him, once again, his Anne was losing herself to her imagination. His eyes drifted closed, reveling in the romantical words she whispered into the stillness of their home.

“What do you think it’s like to fly above the clouds and to see great civilizations and think them to be no bigger than ants? Do you think seagulls, or any other birds, for that matter, truly appreciate the gift they’ve been given?” Her voice grew plaintive as she heaved a sigh. “Oh, what I would give to have a pair of wings that could lift me into the sky and take me wherever my heart should fancy to go.”

“You’ll stay right here with me,” Gilbert said lazily, opening one eye to look down at his beloved’s face. “I can’t have you flying away from me.” His arms tightened around her as he shifted them; in one smooth motion, she was beneath him and he was between her legs, her blue-gray eyes wide with delight, her pert, pink mouth open with a smile just for him, her flawless breasts begging to be lavished. The firelight washed over Anne, bathing her in a golden warmth as she gazed up at him, her hands coming up to hold his face. She was so gentle, so soft.

She was so loved.

Gilbert couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. The heat in his belly grew. There was only Anne, only love, only _desire –_

He reached up to pull her palm to his lips, where he pressed a tender kiss before saying simply, “Whatever would I do without you, Anne-girl?”

She smiled, and his heart stopped.

“You silly man,” she said, brushing her thumb against his cheek. Anne raised her eyebrows, and _God help him_ , Gilbert’s heart stuttered at the adorably, playfully haughty look on her face. He didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with the woman beneath him, but she proved him wrong every day. “Seagulls mate for life. If I flew away, you would follow me, as I would follow you.” She drew her legs up and Gilbert rolled his hips forward, sheathing himself in her warmth, gasping a small breath at how unbelievably _good_ she felt. She arched into him, her face melting into pleasure as she sighed his name.

“I will follow you anywhere, Anne-girl,” Gilbert whispered. He lowered his lips to hers and shifted his hand to her hip, guiding her legs apart, using the leverage to push deeper, to get closer.

Blue-gray eyes met hazel, her face bloomed in a smile, and Gilbert didn’t have to wonder what it would be like to have wings.

He and Anne were already flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](https://shirbertshitposts.tumblr.com/post/626924377499467776/anne-age-11-telling-marilla-she-wants-to-be-a-sea)


End file.
